darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow-forger Ihlakhizan
Shadow-forger Ihlakhizan is a Dungeoneering boss monster, one of the Stalker race, that requires level 59 Dungeoneering to encounter and fight. It can only be encountered in the Abandoned 2 set of floors. The fight Ihlakhizan is seen suspended over a deep pit, hanging by four tentacles wrapped around the pillars on the corners of the hole. Its first attack is a multi-targeted melee attack in which Ihlakhizan moves its body in a circle, hitting anyone adjacent to it with one attack which can be halved by Protect from Melee. Its second attack is a single-targeting attack consisting of an orange beam shot from the top of its body. It has a slight delay compared to its other attacks, but can be followed by them immediately. Protect from Magic will not nullify this attack, as it has unclassified damage. This attack can deal over 1000 damage if Ihlakhizan's level is high enough. Ihlakhizan has three special abilities as well: Its first special ability is a ranged attack consisting of a green acid; spurting from the top of its body which may lower defence from each hit. This is an area-effect attack which ignores armour and is only partially blocked by Protect from Missiles, but it can be dodged by running with fast reactions. Players can be hit by multiple overlapping blobs, making this attack particularly deadly to those further away as well as those up close. Its second special ability is a stat-draining flash attack. Ihlakhizan will start to glow, then give off a burst of light within a few seconds. If a player gets caught, they will sustain massive damage and their stats will be reduced by approximately 50%. To avoid it, players must stand behind one of the pillars Ihlakhizan is connected to. The player will be notified by the chat box when Ihlakhizan starts to glow. Similarly to its acid attack, prayer and armour will not nullify the damage from this attack. Teleportation can be used to dodge the attack, but it is possible to get hit by it while you are in the teleport animation. The Shadow-forger's third special ability is a shadow attack. A clawlike shadow will attack players who hide behind the pillars for too long. Armour and prayers will not nullify damage from the attack. The boss will not use this attack when in the process of charging its stat-draining flash attack. Strategy Ihlakhizan has relatively low Defence, however, relatively high accuracy and strength make up for this. Ihlakhizan's orange beam attack cannot be blocked by Protect from Magic, so it best to use Protect from Melee (if the player is in melee range) or Soul Split instead. Since Shadow-forger Ihlakhizan attacks fast, hits very hard, and most of its attacks can't be blocked by prayers, players should take advantage of Ihlakhizan's weak defence and try to finish it off fast. Levels Fremennik Saga In the saga Thok It To 'Em, Thok fights this boss soon after he defeats Stomp with his brother Marmaros. It is called "Thing with eyes". When killed, Thok takes the eye of the Shadow-forger, though it is unknown how Thok can collect the prize before the Shadow-forger falls into the pit. Drops NOTE: There is a glitch in team Dungeoneering that prevents items from being dropped if more than one person is credited for the kill of a Boss monster. This glitch applies to all bosses, and prevents them from dropping their category of item (e.g. Kiteshields, Spears, Rapiers) when they would have a guaranteed drop of a certain category, depending on the boss. This may apply to "Journal" drops as well. nl:Shadow-forger Ihlakhizan Category:Free-to-play bosses